A Little Fun
by KuroAkalover
Summary: Akakuro! Akashi asked Kuroko to come over and 'help' him. Let's see how they 'help' eachother.


**Hey everybody!**

**I just thought that I should do a one shot!**

**Muahaha! You know what that means. Akakuro here we come! If its really good I might make a sequel! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tetsuya, do you mind coming with me to my house? i need some help with work," Akashi asked. In all honesty, he didn't need any help at all but he wanted to spend more time with their bluenette.

"Sure Akashi-kun. I'll need to stop by the store first. Dad needed something from the store," Kuroko said. He didn't understand why didn't he ask Midorima, but he didn't care. As long as he got to spend time with him.

"Good. After practice we can go to the story then to my house," he said. After that the captain was smiling for the rest of the day. It put some in a better mood knowing they wouldn't die, and some thought he killed one of his enemies.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping here," a lady said. It wasn't everyday that two males are shopping together_ alone._ Her smile reminded Kuroko of Akashi when he was _thinking_.

The two walked out of the store and headed off towards Akashi's home. Akashi told Kuroko that his parents were away on business trip and the maids and butlers were taking a day off.

Weird. On the same day they _all_ took the day off.

As they finally made it to Akashi's house, they had another walk to the front door. They walked in and the went to a room with three computers in it. "Two for business and one for the team. They are all mine of course," Akashi said as he caught Kuroko curious stare. "You can put your bag over there," Akashi said pointing to an empty place next to the computer chair.

The room was a dark red color and in the middle of the room was a coffee table with a couch in front of it. Behind it was the computers on the desks with a bright red computer chairs. The one thing that stood out would be the blue flowers in the blue vase. Both of which matched Kuroko's eye and hair color.

"Akashi-kun. You didn't ask me to come here to work did you?" Kuroko asked while putting down his bag. Akashi smiled at that. Some how Kuroko always knew what Akashi wanted and Akashi knew what he wanted. "You're absolutely correct Tesuya," he said. He moved closer to the other removing the gap between them.

Kuroko couldn't help but put on a little smile. He wouldn't admit it but he really like Akashi, but at least Akashi can admit he likes Kuroko. "Hmm, and what would you want from me?" Kuroko asked innocently as possible. Akashi smiled once more and bent down to whisper in Kuroko's ear. "Let me show you."

He brought his lips to meet Kuroko's and at first it was innocent, but we all know Akashi is _not_ innocent. Kuroko's lips opened allowing Akashi to enter. This started the war between the two. Who would win. Of course it was Akashi. He picked up the other and put him on the couch and got on top of him.

They broke apart for air. Kuroko was taking off AKashi's clothing with Akashi went to get another kiss. Somehow Akashi got rid of Kuroko's clothes. Kuroko was at Akashi's mercy and that was how Akashi liked it. He started at the neck leaving behind marks and started to go down.

"A...Akashi-kun," Kuroko said. Akashi held up three fingers to Kuroko's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Kuroko took the tree fingers into his mouth and nipped at the tips, earning a moan from Akashi.

Akashi wsn't expecting it to feel so good having Kuroko nip, suck, and lick his fingers. He could only imagine what that would feel like around his cock and that got hm even more hard then he already is.

As Akashi took his fingers from Kuroko's mouth he nipped his ear earning a moan from him. With a devious smile, he had one had pumping Kuroko's cock while the other circling Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko was too busy to notice Akashi's fingers until they entered him. He gasped at the intrusion. It wasn't painful though.

Akashi added another finger slowly. Kuroko squirmed underneeth him, and without intention, moved his hips to a certain spot. He gasped once more and arched his back. Akashi grinned. He didn't even have to go looking for it. He started to do the scissor motion. After a while, when he thought was just right, he added the third finger.

Once used to the feeling he started to retract them only to push them back in with more force hitting Kuroko's prostate. He did this repeated motion whie the other hand pumped his cock. He caught most of the other's moans in his mouth with a kiss. While the rest got out when they broke apart for air.

Akashi took his fingers out earning a whimper from the other. He smirked at it, wanting to hear it again. "Don't worry Tesuya, it won't hurt at all," Akashi said. He placed himself between Kuroko and slowly entering. It was bigger from the fingers and it hurt a little, but soon replaced by pleasure. "Aka...Akashi-ku...," Kuroko said. Akashi getting the hint, picked up the pace.

Kuroko could barely take it. He got too much plasure that he was sure to cum at anytime now. And by the way Akashi was getting faster and harder, he was sure he was close to. Akashi kept hitting his prostate. In a flash of white Kuroko came saying Akashi's name. No not Akashi but his first name, Seijuro.

Not long after Akashi came. They both collapsed and were breathing hard. "Kuroko? Did you say my first name?"Akashi asked. Not very many did. "...yes, sorry if you didn't want me to," Kuroko said turning away from Akashi. Akashi pulled him closer and nipped his ear. "I never said I didn't like it." Kuroko blushed badly. He looked cute.

"Aka...Sei-kun...are we now together?" Kuroko asked. He turned and faced Akashi in the eye. Akashi smiled, "Yes, and we always will be." Kuroko smiled and they slept happily in each other's embrace.

* * *

Week Later

* * *

"Sei-kun, is it ok if I come over today?" Kuroko asked. Akashi showed up during practice and he wasn't going to leave. "I don't see why not," he said back with his smile. He bent down and whispered in Kuroko's ear. Kagami noticed and saw Kuroko blush.

A ball hit Kagami in the back of the head. "Pay attention Baka! We have a match in three days!" Riko yelled. "Why isn't Kuroko training then?!" Kagami yelled back. Riko stood straighter and simply said, "Kuroko isn't like the rest of you remember."

Everyone looked at Kuroko who was, now, sitting next to Akashi. Akashi put his arm protectivly around him. That definatly drew attention from everyone. "Yo, get your arm off Kuroko," Kagami said. He wouldn't admit it but he had slight feelings towards his shadow. "No," was all he said. Kuroko didn't even look like he was going to say anything.

With an evil smirk, Akashi said, "I'm going to barrow your shadow now and don't expect him to be able to run as well tomarrow." Kuroko raised a brow, but did nothing to stop it. They stood and headed towards the door. Nobady made a move to stop them and Kuroko was glad at that. He and Akashi were going to have some _fun._

* * *

**Hahaha! I got bored. I know you all want the oter chapters to come out, but I got really bored and my mind was blank on ideas. Hey review and if you read my others then give me some ideas. I really need it. Until then!**

**Kuroko:Baka**

**Me: T_T So mean**

**Akashi:Well review!**


End file.
